


To The Mountain

by AmyBot3000



Series: No Face Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, pew pew pew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBot3000/pseuds/AmyBot3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sequel to Paintball. Lexa and Raven force Clarke and Anya to spend some quality, no murdering each other allowed, time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a single chapter... That didn't work out so well. Lets not talk about that thing that happened a couple of week ago, 'kay? Instead lets talk about how attractive my hairdresser is and how I wish my hair would grow faster so I can see her adorable face again.

"Will you marry me?" Clarke glared down at Lexa's kneeling form, ignoring the way her bright green eyes stared up at her.

"No." People were staring, and if it wasn't for the countless witnesses Clarke might have considered murdering her girlfriend. "Lexa get up."

They were in the middle of campus, and Clarke felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as Lexa pushed her chin up in defiance. "No."

"Stop asking me to marry you every time you get jealous!" Clarke had officially lost count of the number of times Lexa had asked for her hand in marriage. It had been cute, the first three times. Now Clarke was fairly certain if Lexa ever did genuinely ask, she would say no out of reflex.

"I'm not jealous of _him_ Clarke." Clarke rolled her eyes in response, because even as the brunette said it her green eyes had darted away from hers to glare at where Finn was perched on the side of the fountain. Honestly Clarke was surprised the floppy haired boy hadn't felt the daggers Lexa's eyes were shooting at him. Somehow his concentration still remained on whatever book was in his hands and Clarke was thankful, because if he so much as acknowledged her she was sure Lexa would pose a very real threat to his life.

It hadn't taken long for Clarke to realise that Lexa had a seemingly uncontrollable jealous streak. It also hadn't taken very long for Clarke to realise how turned on it made her to see the brunette getting so riled up.

Clarke wasn't entirely sure if it was the little growl that entered the brunettes voice that made her so aroused, or if the brunette had accidentally conditioned her to get turned on at her jealousy. Clarke almost let out a wistful sigh, because those nights when Lexa's shoulders were tense with envy would end in Clarke being a sweaty mess on the bed, begging Lexa to let her breathe after her fifth consecutive orgasm. Her thighs clenched at the thought of it, and right on cue she felt an uncomfortable warmth between her legs.

Raven had laughed at her for a whole ten minutes during their psychology lecture, which the brunette wasn't even meant to _be_ in, when Clarke had accidentally wondered out loud if her vagina was having a Pavlovian response to Lexa's displays of jealousy.

There was another side to Lexa's envy though, the side that wasn't little growls, pouting lips and mind blowing sex. It was the side that Clarke would argue was the darker, more sinister side to the little green eyed monster. It was the side that saw Lexa descending into the sappiest depths of human emotion. It was the side that had the brunette doing the most ridiculous things to try and show Clarke how much she loved her. At the top of that list was dropping to her knees and pleading with Clarke to marry her at every opportunity she got.

"Lexa, we slept together once-" The girl in front of her let out the noise of a wounded animal, her now misty eyes looking back up into Clarke's own. It was adorable really, the way Lexa's mouth dropped into a frown, her bottom lip pouting out, and if she wasn't so mad at her for proposing, _again_ , Clarke would have bent down and captured that lip with her own.

It was meant to be an anniversary lunch date. A _quiet_ anniversary lunch date. Just the two of them. Together. Without interruption, eating good food, before going back to dorms to have great anniversary sex, then going back out for a beautiful anniversary dinner, and then returning to dorms to have _more_ anniversary sex.

Instead they hadn't even made it off campus before Lexa was kneeling on the floor in an attempt at getting her to marry her. _Again_.

Looking away from Lexa's pouting face Clarke let out a gasp of horror when she saw who was on the other side of the fountain. The devil incarnate, or as Lexa forced Clarke to call her, Anya, was staring at them, her eyebrow cocked and her arms folded across her chest as Raven pushed at her back.

Anya still hadn't forgiven her. For what exactly Clarke wasn't sure, because the list of things they had done to sabotage each others lives was growing at an alarming rate. The other woman blamed her for everything, including getting herself arrested two months earlier at Raven's overzealous attempt of a fireworks show. It was ridiculous really, because it wasn't her fault that Anya had run straight into the path of the cops car. If anything the blame lay firmly with Raven. Anya also blamed her for the time she had an infected wisdom tooth, because of course Clarke Griffin was to blame for that and not Anya's inability to brush her teeth properly. Clarke had of course told her that, and then almost been smothered by a pillow in return.

Clarke watched on in distress as the other couple approached them, because this was meant to be their date day. It was meant to be special, so of course they were going to ruin everything.

"Again, really?" Anya sounded as bored as usual, her eyes rolling as she came to a stop next to Lexa's still kneeling form.

"She saw Finn."

"Oh," Raven leant her arm on Lexa's head and Clarke wished she would just get up already and _stop_ looking at her the way she was. "Hey," Turning to Anya she pointed in the general direction of Finn. "Why didn't you ask me to marry you when you saw him last week?"

"Please, sleeping with him was clearly just getting your yearly quota of charity work out of the way." Clarke tensed as Anya suddenly glared at her. "Speaking of which, Lexa you've given enough to charity, so you can break up with the she demon."

"She demon? How original." Like a lot of things in her life Clarke chose to ignore the fact she called the other woman the exact same thing.

"Would you like to know some of the other names I have for you _princess_?" Clarke forgot about Lexa kneeling on the floor. She forgot about Raven standing there using her girlfriends head as an arm rest. All she saw was Anya, and her smug little face smirking back at her.

"I don't know, do you want the tires on your Jeep to stay inflated?"

Anya was about to lunge at her, and Clarke quickly braced herself, ready to fight off the other woman's attempt to drag her into the fountain. They were currently at 3 - 2 to Clarke on fountain dunking, and Clarke _knew_ Anya had been craving revenge on her for the last time for almost a month now.

An over exaggerated cough from Raven made them both pause, and Clarke watched in confusion as Raven looked down at her still kneeling girlfriend. "You think we should tell them yet?"

"What? What's going on?" Clarke felt her brow creasing even further in confusion and followed Raven's gaze down to her now sheepish looking girlfriend. There was no disguising the look of guilt that had spread across Lexa's features. "Lexa, what did you do?"

"Clarke." Shrugging Raven's arm off her head Lexa finally stood again, her hands falling behind her back. "Know that I made this decision with my head and not my heart."

"Vagina more like..." Anya muttered it far too loudly for any of them _not_ to hear, but Clarke was far too busy trying to decipher what had her girlfriend looking so tense.

"Lexa..." Clarke took a step forwards, proud to see the bob of Lexa's throat as she swallowed. It wasn't often she caught Lexa on the back foot.

"We're sending you and Anya away for the weekend." That didn't sound so bad, they had double dated before. Disastrously. But without any _major_ blood shed. Not counting the bloody nose she had once _accidentally_ given Anya. "Together. Without Raven or I."

"I'm going to marry you so I can divorce you." Lexa looked like she had just had her favourite toy taken away from her, and Clarke really wished the brunette wouldn't wear her emotions on her face so much.

Anya on the other hand had crossed her arms across her chest again, and Clarke knew exactly what it was like to be on the end of the glare she was sending Raven's way. The brunette just cocked her hip though and pointed at the other woman accusingly. "You promised to try and get on with Clarke."

"I tried, I said hello to her last week and she told me she was going to shove her entire foot up my ass."

Raven quirked her eyebrow, and Clarke _distinctly_ remembered the way Anya had tried to say hello to her that day. "You threw a can of Coke at her head."

"She looked thirsty, I was being _nice_." Technically the thirsty part was true. Lexa had been working out, and Clarke had been thoroughly enjoying the view of her girlfriends abs contracting as she did another set of sit ups. The rock collection took a lot of maintenance and Clarke saw it as her duty as girlfriend to oversee that maintenance.

"Oh please, you don't even know the meaning of the word nice, you-"

Raven was interrupting her before she even had the chance to finish her insult. "It involves shooting things." Both of them snapped their heads towards her. Shooting. It involved shooting. She could _shoot_ Anya.

"You are _not_ to shoot each other." A tone of command dripped into Lexa's voice, and Clarke could feel herself literally _dripping_ at the sound of it. Once again she cursed the damn _Pavlovian_ effect Lexa had accidentally caused. "I forbade it."

God she loved it when her girlfriend showed her why she was nicknamed the Commander. It didn't change anything though, because Clarke _was_ going to shoot Anya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not late if I never said when I was going to post it.  
> Anyway, now I've finished Holon I decided to get this fic finished off. It's from Lexa's POV :O

_Present Day – The Terrible Idea_

“Psst.”

Lexa looked around the TV room.

“Psst.”

This time she let out a sigh. When Raven Reyes had called her that morning, Lexa had been surprised to say the least. Despite dating each others best friends for months, they had never actually spent any time alone together.

“Psst.”

She was already starting to see why.

“Psst.”

“Raven.”

“That sounded angry.”

“It was.”

With more agility than Lexa would ever have expected, Raven sprung up from behind the sofa.

“Lexa.” Raven smiled, slowly shuffling around the couch. “This is weird right?” She asked, and Lexa cocked her head. “Yeah, this is totally weird. The only words I've ever said to you are 'sorry my girlfriend attacked your girlfriend.'”

Lexa thought for a moment. “You once apologised for your room mate attacking my room mate.”

“Semantics, and I've given up apologising for Clarke, girl's a hot mess.”

Lexa didn't smile.

“Right,” Raven continued, “anyway, I've summoned you here for a reason.” Lexa cocked her head again. “I've asked you here for a reason?”

Lexa nodded.

“Our girlfriends don't get on.” The other woman pointed out.

Lexa nodded again. Because yes, the fact Anya and Clarke were trying to kill each other every other day had not escaped her attention. “And what do you propose?” She asked.

Raven pulled a scrunched up flyer out of her pocket and held it out. It was quite possibly the worst thing Lexa had ever seen. She couldn't help it. She whimpered. Whether it was the thought of Clarke and Anya left alone for a weekend, or the the fact she wouldn't see Clarke for two days, she wasn't sure.

“Two days?” Lexa asked.

“Yep, two days of adult supervised trust exercises... And laser tag.”

Lexa let out another whimper, and Raven looked at her like she had grown another head. “Leave them alone with guns?” Her voice sounded small.

“Fake guns.”

“They'll find a way...”

“So, anyway, I've already booked it and they leave on Friday.” Immediately, Raven's hands flew out in front of her face. “Don't hit me, I'm disabled.”

“I'm not going to hit you.”

Raven dropped her hands. “Oh, cool.”

“Clarke can handle the discipline of the top floor.”

“Would it be inappropriate to make a discipline joke?” Lexa cocked her head again. “Totally inappropriate, forget I even mentioned it.”

Looking over the flyer once more, Lexa felt her shoulders slump. “When do you plan on telling them?”

The smile Raven gave her was decidedly uneasy. “Well, I was thinking that maybe _you_ could tell them.”

Lexa quickly shook her head. There was a very real possibility that Clarke might kill her if Lexa even suggested the idea of her spending time alone with Anya. “This was your idea.”

“Look, despite what popular opinion might dictate, I am not a strong independent woman.” Raven outright lied. And Lexa knew it was a lie. Not even a little white lie either, it was a dirty big lie.

“On the first day here you shouted at Bellamy, and I quote, 'Bellamy, you floppy haired, man child, I am a strong independent woman who does not need you to carry her bags.'”

“That was...” Raven paused, shifting uncomfortably. “Different?”

“Oh, and how so?” Lexa challenged.

“I'd already had sex with Bellamy, wasn't interested in doing it again. I do plan on having lots more sex with Anya.”

A feeling of absolute horror washed over Lexa. “Cancel it.” She demanded.

“Look if either of them end up killing the other, neither of us will be having sex.”

Lexa believed in Clarke fully. “I'll get arrested, so Clarke and I can be together.”

“So damn dramatic.” Raven muttered. “You love Clarke right?”

“Yes.”

Lexa had loved Clarke from the moment she saw her.

* * *

_The First Day – Two Lovers Meet_

“Anya, is it too soon to tell her I love her?” Lexa sighed, her head pushing back into the pillow of her friends bed.

“You met her ten minutes ago, and by met I mean she just gave you second degree burns.” Anya rebuked, her hands still dabbing cream over the bright red skin of Lexa's stomach. “How did you not make a noise?”

“Was I not screaming? I thought I was screaming.” There was a possibility she was too distracted by the guilty blue eyes that were looking down at her. The coffee scorching Lexa's skin from the cup in the girls hands really had hurt. Internally Lexa had definitely been screaming. Loudly.

She was glad she hadn't screamed though. It would have completely ruined the visage of control Lexa was trying to exude. Stoic and in control. That was the image Lexa Woods wanted to portray. Strong, reliable, capable of providing food and shelter for herself, the blonde and all the pets and children they were going to have once they were married.

Lexa wondered what the blonde's favourite colour was. She almost started squirming at the thought of it being green, just like her own eyes.

“Stop squirming.” Anya reprimanded, tapping her fingers on the raw skin.

If it was green, then Lexa could match it to the colour scheme of their wedding.

Candles would be important for the big day too. Lexa hoped the other girl liked them as much as she did. Maybe that's how she would ask for her hand in marriage. She could put the ring in a candle. Lexa gasped, it would be perfect.

“Why are you gasping? I'm not even touching you.”

The most important part of the wedding would of course be the vows. Oh the things Lexa could say about-

Her plan had a problem. Her vows could never be perfect. There was a glaring obstacle. One that she had to over come immediately. How could her vows even be close to perfect if she didn't know her future wife's name?

Lexa sat bolt upright, sending Anya sprawling back onto the floor.

“I must find out her name. Anya, capture someone from the top floor.”

* * *

_Some Days Later – Lexa's Despair_

“She hates me.” Lexa wasn't sulking, nor was she whining.

Lexa was grieving.

“Oh for the love of God.” Anya sighed, her head falling onto the desk in front of her. “She clearly doesn't hate you.”

“I saw her glaring at me from her dorm window again. Do you think she's still upset about Jeepers?”

Technically they had kidnapped Jeepers. But technically, Lexa had also let him go without asking for any of the ransom demands Anya was making.

“His name was Jasper. Was literally the only thing you took from the conversation? Her name?” Anya muttered from the desk.

Clarke. Her name was Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Soon to be Clarke Woods. Or maybe Lexa was soon to be Lexa Griffin.

“No.” Lexa denied vehemently.

She had also learnt that Clarke Griffin, soon to be Woods, was a certified bisexual. A bisexual with no current boyfriend or girlfriend.

The only problem was, Clarke Griffin, soon to be Woods, hated her and it was all Anya's fault. For some reason, despite Lexa's pleas, Anya had taken to tormenting the girl whilst pretending it was all done under the “Commander's” instruction.

“It's all your fault.” Lexa pouted.

Anya sat upright again, twisting on her chair to look at Lexa. “Excuse me?”

“Stop being mean to Clarke. I command it.”

“You command it?” Lexa could hear the growl in Anya's voice.

Lexa had seen a lot of expressions on Anya's face during their lifelong friendship. She remembered the complete unrestrained joy she had seen when Anya had pet a horse for the first time. She remembered the harrowing expression of fear she had seen when Anya thought a gust of wind had blown a young willowy Lexa away. She had seen Anya angry plenty of times too.

She had just never seen Anya _this_ angry before.

“You don't command me, Alexandria Woods.” Anya growled.

It was at this point Lexa should have backed down and asked Anya to nicely leave Clarke alone again. It was a shame that Lexa never backed down from anything.

“I'm leader of this floor.” Lexa jutted out her chin, defiance was the key. “Yes I do.”

If Lexa was less of a person, she might have quivered at the war cry Anya let out.

* * *

_Some More Days Later – Lexa's Further Despair_

She and Anya had of course made up. After all, how could Clarke ever be with Lexa if she was at war with her best friend?

“Spin the bottle!”

Those words were going to end her. To celebrate the fact their hockey team had just crushed team Nia, the ground floor were having a party. A party Lexa “The Commander” Woods had opened up to the top floor too.

Clarke and her friend were walking towards her and Lexa felt her heart seize. She was not nervous. She had merely developed some form of heart murmur when in the presence of one Clarke Griffin, soon to be Woods.

“O, no one is going to dare you to kiss Lincoln.” Clarke muttered to the girl that was walking beside her.

“Yeah, well I think we all know who you want to kiss. She's been staring at you-”

“Octavia, shut up!”

Lexa cursed herself, she had been so caught up in watching Clarke, she hadn't scoped the room for competition. She scowled around the room looking for the woman who dared to stare at Clarke.

“Come on heart eyes,” Anya grabbed onto Lexa's arm, pulling her towards the clumsy circle that was forming. “Spin the bottle is starting.”

“Someone's been staring at Clarke. There is an enemy amongst us.” Lexa whispered, trying to discreetly glare at every woman who wasn't Clarke Griffin, soon to be Woods.

Anya sighed and once again pulled at Lexa's arm until they were both sat on the floor. “You know, you get pretty amped up for a geology student.”

Spin the bottle was... Spin the bottle. Kissing, stripping and spending time in the closet at the side of the room. No one had kissed Clarke though. Lexa had made sure of it. Every time they tried, she had taken another swig out of the bottle of sambuca she had acquired from Anya and stared the competitor right in the eyes without flinching as she drank.

It was disgusting. And now Lexa was very drunk. Probably. She didn't want to stand up and find out.

With her head spinning at approximately the same speed as the bottle, Lexa watched it spin. All the way around until it stopped. Until it stopped right on Clarke Griffin, soon to be Woods.

Raven cackled, her face starting to turn a worrying shade of red before she replied. “I dare you to kiss Lexa.”

This time, Lexa wasn't above admitting she was nervous. It felt like she was going to be sick. Her heart condition was playing up again too. The sickness in her stomach was starting to bubble aggressively. Clarke was blinking at her in surprise, her blue eyes seemingly glowing. The evening had taken an unexpected turn, and despite her heart condition, Lexa was going to kiss Clarke. She straightened her back and prepared herself by trying to look as completely unaffected by Raven's dare as possible.

A smile tugged at Clarke's lips. That was when it hit Lexa. It wasn't just nerves that were making her insides twist. She didn't just _feel_ sick.

She was going to be sick.

Before Clarke could even start moving, Lexa was bolting for the bathroom. Helplessly, she retched into the toilet, the evenings sambuca betraying her.

“This is disgusting.” Anya tutted as she brushed back the hair that was dangling dangerously close to the bowl.

“The stars are in her eyes.” Lexa muttered miserably before sliding down to the floor.

“Please go back to being sick, this is even more disgusting.”

“I think she fell from the sky, she's an angel.” Lexa's voice was slurring. Most definitely.

Anya's face was starting to blur, it had never done that when Lexa was sober. “Are you going to pass out?” The blurry face asked her.

“I'm going to marry her.”

But, yes. Lexa Woods, possibly soon to be Lexa Griffin, was about to pass out.

* * *

_Present Day – The Terrible Idea Continues To Be Terrible_

Raven was still standing in front of her, her eyebrow cocked high. “You just took a long ass trip down memory lane, didn't you?”

“I would like to marry Clarke.” Lexa declared.

“Are you asking for my blessing? Or-”

“I would like to do that outside of prison.” She interrupted.

“So you're in?”

“Yes.” Looking away from Raven, Lexa looked out the window and held her hand to her chest. “I've made this decision with my head, not my heart.”

“Okay, Lextra, just yes would have sufficed. Wait, are you lighting a candle?”

Yes, she was. Cinnamon and apple. A classic scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for the next chapter... There's guns. Laser guns. But guns all the same. Bit risky considering, but I'd written this prior to the 307 _incident_.
> 
> Also, it's Christmas Eve! Have a safe holiday, eat too much, drink too much, be happy D:

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on the [tumblr](http://amybot3000.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes answer questions and sometimes ignore questions and sometimes complain about my cat.


End file.
